Meow 'The three shot'
by Sup.I'm.Karen
Summary: When Dez got a 'Magic Wand' and decide to test it on Austin. What happens when Austin disappear? And there's a cat in this story. Where did he come from? (Three shot version to the Multi-Chapter 'Meow')
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so as I said, Here's the three shot I promissed. I'm really proud of this and I hope you like it.**

* * *

"ALLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYY!" Dez came running down the stairs screaming so loudly that the whole store turned around to see what was happening

Ally cringed at the sound of her loud read headed friend and slowly turned around with a tight smile "Hey Dez! So what's the reason for you to make a scene and bring the attention of the whole Miami? ...Again"

"This is important! I need your help" His face was now red, just like his hair.

"Ok, I can help you, but you kinda have to tell me what's happening…" Ally said slowly, half trying to calm the boy down and half tired of the rambling (ok maybe 100% tired of the rambling)

"This is very urgent so I'll make it simple"

She nodded

"So I went to the new Magic shop and there was an old man with white beard and red cape, I call him _Santa Claus of the mystery,_ he gave me a magic wand, I tested it on Austin, he disappeared, I ran here to Sonic Boom so you could help me." Pause "Help me!"

Ally's eyes now were bigger than her face and her chin a little sore from hitting the floor so hard. "You're really good at making things simple" This is Ally Dawson everybody, she can be sarcastic when her friend made her other friend disappear with a magic wand given by _The Santa Claus of Mystery._

"Ally! There's no time for compliments! My Little Golden Toes disappeared!" Dez supported his elbows on the counter and put his head on his hands

Ally rolled her eyes hard for his stupidity and even harder for Dez's stupid nickname for his best friend

"Ok ok, don't worry, I'll help you but first you have to tell me where all of this happened and what the heck about you having a magic wand"

* * *

"This is all so weird" Ally said looking around the garage of Dez's house where Austin supposedly disappeared

"Are you sure this weirdo just ate too much sugar and is hallucinating?" Trish asked still looking around the place. She is worried about her friend but, let's just say that she doesn't trust Dez so much.

Ally opened her mouth to say something to Trish but she heard a strange sound, she turned around and looked for it. Dez did the same, he must have heard too. Trish just looked confused but followed her friends.

She approached a pile of paperboard boxes and heard it again. The sound is not even that strange…. It also sounds quite familiar

Dez reached for one of the boxes and took it of the way. What they saw took a gasp of surprise from Dez and 'Awwww's' from the girls

"it's a kitten!" Ally said melting at the cuteness of the sight before her

* * *

"Nothing?" Ally asked full of worry. She was petting the kitten, which is what she have been doing the last three hours they've been calling other friends, places Austin liked to be and even the hospital asking if they saw him.

"Nothing" Thish answered sadly

Dez and his Dad entered the house, they went out to look for him on the streets while Ally and Trish stayed in Dez's house and made the calls

"We didn't found him" Dez's dad said sounding tired

"I'm telling you guys, he must be in another dimension!" Dez said

Everybody just looked at him with tired eyes

"Ally, Trish. Sweeties, you two should go home. There's nothing more we can do for now" Dez's Mother said from the corner of the living room where she have been pacing.

"Yeah, I think… we should" Trish said turning to Ally

"Oh…ok" she said with a small voice

Ally got up and grabbed her purse. Trish stared at her. "What?"

"Are you going to be with the cat?" Trish asked

Ally looked down noticing the animal was comfortably on the hold of her hands. "Yeah, I like him"


	2. Chapter 2

Two days after the 'Austin's strange disappearing everything was a chaos, Austin's parents contacted the police who was working on the search for the blonde boy, Trish was helping on the search too, and Dez was still talking about _The Santa Claus of Mystery _and surprisingly, Trish was helping him on figuring that out. She said "Everything to find Austin".

The apocalypse.

In the middle of so many bad things, there was something good. Pancake, the cat. When Ally is nervous there's three things that calm her down, cleaning(weird right?), animals and… Austin.

Austin and Ally have a really close relationship, they're best friends, partners in music which is the passion of both their lifes, and maybe even something more. Who knows?

Considering the facts that Ally has already cleaned every inch of her house and Austin is not, well, available, Ally has only thing to calm her down. And it's a fluffy cute little cat named after Austin's favorite food.

Perfect.

Besides the worry surrounding her, she have been actually enjoying her time with Pancake. It must sound selfish but, she didn't miss Austin so much when she was with the pet. How can she have fun and_ forget_ about Austin while he's missing, which is strange because she lov-likes him so much.

When she's having fun like making pancakes with Pancake(how ironic) she feel that good feeling that starts on her toes and goes everywhere around her body. It's strange… he's just a cat.

"Can cats eat pancakes, Pancake?"

The little animal looked at Ally for a moment then got back to attacking the plate Ally placed for him with pancakes.

"It's so funny, you eat pancakes just like him" Ally stopped as she said it,, she expected to be sad bringing this memory, but she looked at the scene in front of her and just smiled.

"I wonder how is Dez and Trish's investigation going"

* * *

"Trish! This is not just a magic wand!" Dez said to the short girl sitting on the couch of Dez's basement which has been the 'Investigation Center' of this case. Dez named his basement like that because he wanted to look like a spy.

"Can you explain?"

"I went to walk in the park this morning and forgot the wand was on my back pocket.."

"How did you fit-"

"Let me finish!"

Trish looked at him strangely but remembered that Dez is just being Dez.

"I was confused by the fact that the wand wasn't working, I tried to turn my fish into a dinosaur and my sister into a unicorn, but it all didn't worked…"

"Thanks God it didn't"

"Trish!..."

"Ok ok! I'm sorry, continue"

"it didn't worked because it's a love magic wand! It brings people together, I was in the park as I said and when I approached a bench with a boy and a girl it started working again, the wand made the girl drop her ice cream on his shirt, they locked eyes and BAM! Sparks fly"

"Really?! So it's like Cupid's arrows?" Trish asked with raised eyebrows

"Exactly, _The Santa Claus of Mystery _must be some kind of magic cupid" Dez said and Trish grew curious

"I should check on the internet for this" She said grabbing her laptop

"Ow come on Trish, this is magical business we're talking about, It's from other world, the World of Magic! There won't be anything on the internet for-"

"I found it!" She screamed happily "_Mythologically, magical beings with white beard and red cape, often compared to Santa Claus are called 'Love Wizards' they have the mission to bring together people meant to be using magic, they normally use a magic wand. They're not as know as the cupids principally because of their peculiar methods that includes accidents with food and transformations of human being in animals or plants" _She finished reading the article and looked at her redhead friend "You know what that means right?"

"I'm a Love Wizard!" He screamed

"No! Your idiot, _The Mystery Santa Claus_ is a Love Wizard and gave you the wand so you can bring two soulmates together!"

"Ow, that makes sense too.."

"But there's some missed pieces here… why did Austin disappeared?…" Trish put on a thinking face and relaxed back on the couch

"Yeah… hey? Where's Ally?"

"Ah she's with that cat, she really likes it. She said to me that when she's with pancake she doesn't miss Austin so much. She said it's like Austin is there with her…" Trish stopped suddenly and made a shocked face "OH MY GOSH!"

Dez looked up from his bag of potato chips "What?"

* * *

"**My mind sometimes maybe so senseless made me speak out too loud**

**My mind sometimes maybe so senseless made him fly away**

**But he'll come back**

**But he'll come back**

**He's not the kind of guy that open up at first, but gets better at second, and the paradise is at third.**

**He's strong, he's sensible, he's a warrior, he's the one, he's the true kind of truth**

**He's one of those you like at first, fall for second , and lose your mind at third.**

**He's smart, knows how to play guitar, he even play sports, can't you see he's a keeper?**

**My mind sometimes maybe so senseless made me speak out too loud**

**My mind sometimes maybe so senseless made him fly away**

**But he'll come back**

**But he'll come back**

**Let me show you the world at my own way, baby…**

**Let me show to you the best that I can do…**

**Make life as good as it can be**

**Make a new way in the direction of the sun**

**I feel so good when I see the sunset…**

**So I can see the moonlight**

**My mind sometimes maybe so senseless made me speak out too loud**

**My mind sometimes maybe so senseless made him fly away**

**But he'll come back**

**But he'll come back"**

Ally finished singing a song she had just writhen and went socked as she realized that is a love song and is about…

"OH MY GOSH! Pancake! The song is about Austin!" The cat looked at her with wide brown eyes

"I like Austin" Ally broke into a smile "I can't believe it, he's my best friend… my cool, talented, kind, cute and… handsome best friend!" she looked at the cat "Can you believe it?"

Pancake didn't respond for two reasons, 1. He's a cat, 2. He's running away right now

"Pancake!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter! are you guys liking it?**

* * *

"Wait! Pancake! Where are you going?!" Ally shouted as ran after the cat that headed to the front door, which was being opened in that exact moment by

"Hi dad, bye dad!" Ally said as she stormed out the door leaving the man confused

"Pancake! No. Come back!" Ally kept running as Pancake entered in the park and hid in a bush.

At this exact time Trish and Dez came running and Trish said something that stopped her from reaching to her precious cat

"We found Austin!"

Ally turned around and faced Trish shocked "Really? REALLY?! Where was he? Is he ok? Who was he with?" Ally blurted in a breath

Dez smirked "Actually, he was with you" Ally frowned "What?"

Trish rolled her eye and started explaining the whole thing "_The Santa Claus of the Mystery _is actually a Love Wizard. Here, look at the article" She handed Ally her Laptop.

"transformations of human beings into animals..?" Ally looked up to Trish and Dez "Wait… don't tell me that.." Her eyes went wide

"Pancake is.." Trish started

"Austin!" Dez screamed as He saw a familiar head with beach blonde hair appearing from behind the bush where Pancake was, or better yet, He was hidden.

Dez ran to hug his missing friend until he noticed something and stopped on his tracks. Austin looked down his body, panicked and hid behind the bush again.

"Dude! Why are you naked?!" Dez shouted bringing the attention of a couple that was passing by them on the moment

"I don't know! I usually only forget to wear my underwear!"

"Wow, after 1 week of not hearing your voice, even this sentence makes me happy" Trish joked with a big smile on her face

Ally was frozen. So Austin was with her all of this time? He heard her talking about him, he… knows she likes him!

"I got it!" Dez suddenly pulled his pants out and stood there in the middle of the park on his underwear "Take my pants"

Austin's hand came from behind the Bush and picked up the colorful mix that is Dez's pants. He came out a few seconds later covering what should be covered.

"I can't believe you're back!" Trish said as she pulled him into a hug, Dez joined the action.

Ally was still too shocked to move.

"Ally?" Austin called her name. And it instantly brought her back to reality and she went to the group hug, holding on for dear life.

* * *

"Do I really want to know why you're shirtless and with Dez's pants?" Austin's mom asked to her son after screaming, crying and infinitely hugging.

"No you don't" Austin smirked

"Ok" Mrs. Moon smiled "Go upstairs and get changed, I'll make a special lunch for your back!"

Austin followed her instructions and Mrs. Moon went to the kitchen. Ally, Trish and Dez where sitting on the couch of the living room, and Trish was explaining the whole Love Wizard for the thousandth time for Ally and Austin's dad.

"It means that Austin would only come back to be a human if the mission was complete?" Mr. Moon asked

"Exactly" Dez answered

"Maybe that explains why all of this happened after I…" Ally was mostly saying it to herself but everyone heard

"Ally… you didn't exactly told us what happened before Pancake- I mean, Austin ran away" Trish asked

"Um..I...I…well" Ally shuttered. For Ally's saving, Austin was coming down stairs "Hey look! Austin's coming! No more questions for me" Ally said in a rushed voice

"Hey Ally?" Ally looked up "Can I talk to you?" She looked at Austin's eyes, he looked as nervous as her

"Ah… of course" Austin pointed to the front door and they walked in silence leaving whispers as they passed by.

"So… crazy story right?" Austin said awkwardly as he sat in the bench in his front porch

"Yeah… right" Ally said awkwardly too. They both sat there….awkwardly.

So awkward.

"Austin what do you remember? I mean, from what happened while you were with me, no not _with_ me, like, as a cat?" They're going to drown in the sea of awkwardness…

"Well… some things, like everything was big, even you and something about… Pancakes?" He smirked

"Oh yeah, and you only remember-" Ally felt a little disappointed, just a little… time to look at the ground and want to disappear.

"And something about you liking me"

Ally looked up quickly and found Austin really, really, close to her face, she felt a little uncomfortable

"And… what do you think about it?" Maybe being so close like that wasn't so uncomfortable like that…

"I think…That" He got closer, closer, closer. Oh my God! He is going to!...

Lick her Cheek

"What?!" Ally squeaked. Austin suddenly seemed do realize what he was doing and backed off

"Sorry. Cat habits" Ally just laughed. Dez suddenly appeared from somewhere with Austin's clothes

"Hey Austin! I find you clothes, they were in the garage. You might have left it there when you turned into-" Dez stopped talking as he saw Austin and Ally that were still extremely close and Austin's get-out-right-now glare.

"Ow, well I think my turtle is calling me" he turned around "I'm going Grace!" and ran to somewhere in Austin's house garden

"So, where were we?" Austin asked

"Well, you were licking my cheek" she was holding back a laugh

"Oh yeah, I remember…" he leaned in again but this time he kissed her. Like a human

And it was really good Ally could tell, magical even. Maybe it just seemed so good because it was her first. But who cares.

Austin had been waiting for this in a long time, how couldn't he? Ally is just so perfect, inside and out. He wish he could see her face right now… maybe he opened his eyes a little…

"Santa Claus?" He broke the kiss(which he regretted) as he saw the old man with white beard and red cape. But it disappeared.

"What?" Ally asked turning to look where Austin was looking

"Ah… nothing, maybe I'm hallucinating" he blinked a few times to take the image out of his mind

"So, does it mean that… the kiss means that you like me too?" Ally asked with hopefully eyes and a big smile, even though she knew the answer

He smiled and nodded his head "Yeah I…Meow" His eyes went wide and he closed his mouth.

Ally laughed "I Meow you too"

* * *

**So, yeah guys I hope you liked it, I'm working on a new short story and I really hope be able to post that one soon, love you and thanks for all the support.**


End file.
